Another Day Without You
by God's-Girl-08
Summary: It has been 3 months sense the camp went out searching for Percy but have had no luck finding him. Now the fireworks at the beach day has popped up and Annabeth doesn't have him to celebrate with. But later that night he visits her in a dream. What will he have to say?


**Hey guys! This is story number 1 of my 4 story "Fourth of July" 2012 collection. A cute fluffy firework story for 4 of my favorite couples. I hope you all enjoy them and if you don't like the couple don't read the story. I do not own any thing from this movie/show/book. **

It has been 3 months sense we went on our search for Percy. Every day without him has been torture especially sense we finally admitted our feeling to each other. Tonight though is going to be the worse night of them all because today is July 4th and we are having our annual fireworks at the beach. This should have been our first fireworks together as a couple.

All day today I just sat on my bunk and wrapped myself completely with my blanket, only leaving my face to see. Every once in a while one of my half-siblings or other campers would come in and try to comfort me. One time even Chiron came in and tried his best to calm me and said something like 'in every person's life we lose the ones we love but it's the lost that makes us and even them stronger.' But that only made me cry more.

The last person to come in was Malcolm, my favorite half-brother.

"Hey Annabeth." He said softly

"Hmm" I made a little noise because talking was too much for me.

"I'm really sorry for all that has happened to you. I know what it's like to lose someone you love, we all do. I also know how many times you have been betrayed but that's even more of a reason to try even harder to find him. Because he loves you so much and you love him just as much. I mean he pushed aside the feud between our parents just to be with you. And if I know Percy he would want you to be happy and live your life. We will find him okay. In the mean time do you think you could please come to the fireworks?"

He got up and held out his hand.

"Come on, you could be my date, I still need one."

I made a little smile and took his hand. He helped my stand up and I gave him a big hug.

"Thank you Malcolm." I whispered.

He guided me out the door and some of the campers still on their way to the beach looked at me surprised but shook it off and smiled at me.

Malcolm sat by me the entire firework show and tried to make me smile. At some points it worked and I was having a good time but then I would think of Percy again and the smile would disappear.

By midnight all the campers went off to their cabins but after they all said goodnight to me and even a few gave me a hug. I loved this place so much and everyone here. My home away from my actual home.

I crawled back into my bunk and tried to go to sleep; hoping some of the pain would go away. It took me a while but I finally got to sleep. Then I started to dream a dream I would never forget.

I was in Camp Half-Blood down at the beach and I noticed that the fireworks hadn't been set off yet. I was so confused because everything was just déjà vu to me. Wasn't I just here before? Then I heard a voice.

"Annabeth." That voice was all too familiar.

I turned around slowly to see Percy standing there a few feet away from me. I felt a few hot tears forming in my eyes.

"Percy?" He nodded at me smiling.

I ran towards him and talked him with a big hug. He hugged me right back a spun me around. I was crying tears of joy now on his shoulder.

I didn't want to stop hugging him. I wanted to spend all of eternity just standing there and hugging Percy but he pulled me back a bit to look at my face. He wiped away some of my tears that were still falling down my cheeks. We smiled at each other till I finally worked up enough breath to speak.

"You remember me?"

"Of course I do. How could I forget?"

"How are you here? How is this possible?"

"This guy named Octavian said he could help turn my dream into some portal like thing to talk to someone and well I wanted to be with you. Also I would never miss our first fireworks together as a couple."

"Forget the fireworks. Tell me where you are, help me find you."

He looked down at me disappointed.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, I can't tell you. Unfortunately we have to play by Hera's rules, but trust me, once you get here everything will make sense I promise."

"This isn't fair Percy. You don't know how much I am in pain, I need you. This camp needs you."

"I know Annabeth, and trust me this isn't any easier for me, I have been wandering around strange land trying to figure out where home is, and honestly, I still don't know where you are."

I was about to break down in more tears but in sadness. I was so heartbroken. But then he held my chin and made me look up at his smiling face. He took his hand and tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear.

"But this whole time I have been gone, even from the moment I woke up without any memory, even when every memory that came back to me pained me, the one memory that I never lost was you."

I looked at him shocked, could this be true?

"Your name would always pop up in my head and that is what got me threw everything. I didn't know who you where or where you were but I searched far and wide for you. Every day I fought for the image of you to pop up in my brain and when it finally did I never let it go. If I fought for you with nothing but your name then you can do the same for me. You are the smartest person I know Wise Girl, I know you can figure this quest out."

"I will Percy, I'll do all I can do and I won't give up anymore. I promise."

"That's my girl. Now can we watch some of these fireworks? I want to have more memory of this place."

"Sure Percy."

We walked over to a nicely layed out blanket and sat down, and then by magic the fireworks shot off into the amazing show that this camp always seems to pull off. We sat there with me leaning against him, glad to be able to inhale his sent again.

"You know the reason why you can't remember anything fast enough is because you have so much seaweed in your brain." I said smiling at him.

"Oh ha-ha, see that name right there is one thing I was glad to forget."

"Well maybe I should help you get it back in there Seaweed Brain."

"Okay you're asking for it."

He stood up picking me up bridal style. I started laughing glad to be able to have fun like this again. He took me over to the water.

"You know just because this is a dream, it doesn't mean that you can't get wet."

"Ahh no, don't you dare."

"Okay okay, I guess I'll leave you dry for now, but when you find me we are defiantly going swimming."

"Okay, deal."

We went back to finish watching the rest of the fireworks. The last one was about to go off when Percy pointed up to the sky making sure I was watching. Then it exploded and in red flames they spelled out 'I Love You.'

"I love you Annabeth."

"I love you too Percy."

Then we kissed like we never kissed before. It felt so good to have his lips pressed against mine after 8 months of not seeing each other. After a few minutes of kissing Percy sadly pulled away and hugged me so tight like he didn't want me to leave. I of course hugged him back not wanting to wake up.

"You have to wake up now Annabeth."

"No, I don't want you to leave me again."

"Don't worry, we will see each other soon, I know it."

"Okay Percy."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He gave me a peck on the forehead, squeezed my hand, and then let me go.

I woke up with a jolt in my bed. I looked around and saw that I was in my cabin and began to cry knowing that Percy wasn't with me anymore.

"No." I whispered to myself.

Percy was right; he fought for me now I have to do the same for him. That dream made me more determined than ever. I jumped out of bed and got changed. I grabbed my knife and strapped it to my waist. I was about to march out of the door when Jason came bursting inside.

"Annabeth, Annabeth" He said a little too out of breath.

"What, what is it Jason?"

"We found out where Percy is."

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know and REVIEW! Please. And for those of you who read it all, here is a cookie. O('.')**


End file.
